Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the second of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on February 27, 1998 on BBC Two. Competing robots Gauntlet Leighbot Leighbot crept out of the turntable and aimed for the middle and the ramps. After coming at at a bad angle, Leighbot adjusted and started to drive up the ramp. Sergeant Bash flicked flames towards Leighbot, and drove under the ramp, holding it up. The House Robot reversed, allowing the ramp to fall, and Leighbot moved forwards, only to be held back by Sergeant Bash as it fired its flamethrower again. Leighbot turned around Sergeant Bash and up the second ramp, where the path was blocked by smoke. Leighbot pushed the fan forwards and turned it on, clearing the smoke as Leighbot drove through, taking a hit from the pendulum and barging past Matilda to complete the Gauntlet. Scrapper Scrapper exited the turntable and turned on the spot trying to choose a route to go down. Scrapper tried twice to go up the ramp, but fell off both times. With Shunt blocking the left route, Scrapper reversed down the maze on the right route. After turning in too early for the first corner, Scrapper eventually bumped its way around the fences, but were cornered by Shunt and Sergeant Bash, where they finished halfway through the maze. Recyclopse Recyclopse whizzed out of the turntable, but into a block between routes. As Shunt moved in, Recyclopse dodged past the House Robot to take the left route, smashing through the skittles, where it was trapped by Shunt and Sergeant Bash. Recyclopse opened the tongue flipper and pushed past Sergeant Bash, driving away and slamming Matilda out the way to complete the course. Detonator Detonator moved away from the centre of the turntable, but one of its spikes got caught on the side as it turned into the robot. The front castor wheel on Detonator was facing right, and jammed in place, stopping itself from moving away. Shunt and Sergeant Bash moved in to help free Detonator. Shunt pushed Detonator back, where it was caught on the railings, but another hit freed Detonator, where the team started frantically driving it away. Detonator drove down the right course and into the wall, but were eventually credited with 7m. Mortis Mortis shoved straight past Shunt into the left route, bashing down the skittles, but getting wedged in the railings. Mortis escaped and drove at Sergeant Bash, pushing it aside, but spinning Mortis around. Sergeant Bash held Mortis in place, blocking the way to the end zone as Shunt joined in the melee, axing Mortis and dragging it backwards. Matilda then moved in to pin Mortis is place, and Sergeant Bash flicked flames towards Mortis until time ended. Uglybot Uglybot drove out of the turntable, but due to its large shape, it got a corner stuck in the railings. Shunt drove in, lifting Uglybot up with its wedge and getting under it. Shunt kept shoving Uglybot into the back wall, stopping it moving away. Uglybot drove back towards the turntable, where it was pushed by Shunt as the run ended. Results Trial (British Bulldog) Mortis moved into the middle of the arena, while Scrapper and Leighbot headed to the right. Recyclopse drove left and Detonator stayed still as the trial started. Mortis ducked between the spikes and Sergeant Bash and dashed to the end zone. Scrapper and Leighbot touched each other, but separated, as in the other corner, Recyclopse was being harassed by Matilda. Having already confirmed their place through, Mortis went back into the arena and started pushing Matilda around. Scrapper reversed its way through the spikes, around Matilda and across the arena into the end zone. Leighbot was being held back by Shunt and Dead Metal while Matilda kept Recyclopse back. Leighbot escaped Shunt's grasp and drove itself towards the end zone as well. Mortis then pushed Matilda back towards the non-moving Recyclopse, which had its flipper out. Recyclopse flipped Matilda over, much to the joy to all the roboteers watching in the pits. With Detonator not moving and Recyclopse having made it halfway across the arena, Matilda's vanquisher was allowed through as Detonator were eliminated. It was later revealed that Detonator's batteries had failed, which had gone unnoticed over the din of its petrol engine. Results Arena Semi-Finals Recyclopse vs Scrapper Recyclopse moved towards Scrapper as it made a wobbly move across the arena. Scrapper attempted to attack with its saws, but it turned away, missing the front of Recyclopse as Rex Garrod's machine backed into Dead Metal. Scrapper turned on the spot in front of Recyclopse, which drove forwards and flipped Scrapper over by ramming it. On its side and beached, Scrapper were eliminated. Winner: Recyclopse Mortis vs Leighbot Leighbot evaded Mortis's original attack as the two robots turned away from each other. Leighbot managed to get the front facing Mortis and tried to fire their spike into the opponent, but the front end was lifted up and so it missed. Mortis, backed up against the wall, started firing the axe, slamming it into the top of Leighbot. Mortis pushed Leighbot back, bending the armour and weapon of Leighbot. Mortis split away and drove across the arena, turning around to land more blows on Leighbot, but reversed into Matilda's CPZ. Mortis slammed into Leighbot, lifting it up with the wedge as they drove to the side-railings. Mortis reversed having propped Leighbot behind, and tipped it over, securing their place in the Heat Final. Winner: Mortis Final Mortis vs Recyclopse Before the battle, Mortis discovered damage to their mainshaft, which stopped the axe being a viable weapon. To combat this, the team added a ramming blade to the front. Mortis drove forwards but turned broadside halfway across the arena. Recyclopse chased Mortis about for a bit, trying to get the flipper under Mortis. Mortis reversed across the arena, hitting Recyclopse with the rear spike. Mortis crossed the arena towards Matilda's CPZ as Recyclopse chased. Matilda started pushing Recyclopse from the side and Mortis tried to escape through the empty CPZ, but got caught on the spike trap. Matilda used the opportunity to cut Mortis with the chainsaw and Recyclopse tried to flip Mortis as well, but the floor spikes prevented it from positioning the tongue flipper properly. Once free, Mortis drove at Recyclopse and got under the robot, lifting it up on top of Mortis, but Recyclopse's round base helped it drop back down. Recyclopse pushed back when freed, and tried another flip, but it veered off-target with its tongue, then Mortis had got under and pushed Recyclopse into the corner. Recyclopse was trapped on top of Mortis, which was beached on the rails. Shunt pushed Mortis further onto the rails, and axed it seconds before cease was called. The judges eventually declared Recyclopse as the winner. Heat Winner: Recyclopse Trivia *Recyclopse débuted the forward-hinged flipper into robot combat. This was used to great effect by Recyclopse, as it managed to flip Matilda in the Trial; the first successful attack on a House Robot. *The battle between Recyclopse and Scrapper set the original Shortest Battle Record at fifteen seconds. It is currently ranked equal 6th. *The heat final between Mortis and Recyclopse is one of the most notable battles of Series 1 - It marked the first judges' decision in Robot Wars; Mortis lost the decision, and the team vehemently opposed the decision. *This heat featured four teams that would reach the semi-finals of Series 2. Category:The First Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation